Closet
by Piffles
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are trapped in a closet, but find another world that's led by a group of crazy CCS obsessed girls that refer to S&S as their "test subjects." A/U. S+S.
1. The beginning of it all

Closet   
  
Hey! It's me, chibisakura! I've had this story stuck in my brain for a long time, and I needed to get it out! It's supposed to be outrageously funny. (And I mean OUTRAGEOUS! You have no idea what's going on in my head right now. {Somewhere along the lines of elephants in bedsheets} This is all a result of reading StarDragon fics.) Unlike Wish, this fic will be humorous, and hopefully not as bad. (Result of mysterious sugar high, which is weird because I haven't eaten sugar today. ^^') Totally random weird things should happen...  
  
This takes place after the battle with Eriol. I haven't seen many episodes of CCS, I'm a manga junkie, so forgive me for any mistakes that I made involving episodes and such.   
  
Anyways, brace yourself for pure insanity, or maybe just corny random things... he he.   
  
*******************  
The Closet  
Chapter 1:   
Locked in by Satan and his Mistress. {Guess who?}  
*******************  
"{ }" - Authoress notes (You have to remember this; I won't be writing A.N in front of all of them)  
"= =" Telepatically speaking   
"[ ]" Thoughts   
*******************  
~Sakura's POV~   
  
I was roller-blading down the leaf-covered street on my way to Tomoyo's house for a tea party. Eriol was supposed to be there, and was bringing a "friend." No doubt who this "friend" was. My lip curled in a frown as I remembered their previous antics called "match-making." I thought about all the embarrasing outcomes of all of the match-making. All of them just made the relationship between Syaoran and me more unconfortable. Syaoran barely talks to me anymore, in fear of the evil-blinking light that often leads to the black-eye of one of Tomoyo's video cameras.   
  
It was not that I minded that Eriol was brining him, it's actually quite the contrary. He hates me because of them.   
  
I turned the corner and took in the bright summer greenery around me, trying to clear my thoughts by listening to the leaves being crushed my rollerblades. I strolled past King Penguin Park, where I ended up fighting -and capturing- many cards; with Syaoran.   
  
I daydreamed for a moment; re-living some of my Cardcaptor moments with him. My lip curled again in another frown as I realized what I was doing. I shook my head, getting the picture of him and me out of my mind. It's not like that will ever happen, so why get my hopes up?   
  
I peacefully skated until I came to a rolling stop in front of the Tsukinmine Shrine. The place always seemed to lurk in the darkness surrounded by tall, impersonating trees, it always seemed like it was going to storm everytime I came near it, even though the rest of the world was bathing in cheery sunlight without a faint trace of a cloud drifting in the sky.   
  
My mind drifted back to the time when The Maze trapped us as we passed the vine-covered entrance to the shrine a few years back, in fourth grade. I sighed. That was one of the first cards that me and Syaoran worked together to capture... I suddenly slapped myself on the forehead desperatly, as if I was trying to bump the thoughts out of my brain.   
  
[Shut up brain! I don't like Syaoran, I don't like Syaoran, I DON'T LIKE SYAORAN!]   
  
I shook my head vigorously, shaking out the remainders of my thoughts; also gaining the strange looks of passer-bys and nearby gypsies. I sweatdropped and smiled at the crowd, that was currently staring at me. As if on cue, the passer-bys continued doing their thing, and the gypsies said something in gypsy-language, and ran away, beginning a small earthquake, on their big, gray, elephant with a red cover over it's back and a little hat upon its head with gold tassels hanging from it. I skated on; a little faster.   
  
The rhythm, at which I was rollerblading, slowed as I passed Tomoeda elementary. I reminenced my more-or-less happy years at that school. Some thoughts stuck out like a sore thumb in my mind. The day Syaoran came, the Sleeping Beauty play where I almost got to kiss Syaoran, the trip to the beach where I saw Syaoran topless.... I whiped off my drool and blushed.   
  
[Think un-sexy thoughts, think un-sexy thoughts!]   
  
{Sorry, I read a fic with that in there, and I saw a Simpons epidode with that in there, I decided to include it in my fic, too.}I gagged as I caught a hold of my thoughts. Who said that Syaoran was SEXY!   
  
[Well, maybe every girl in China and Japan. ACK! What am I thinking. He is not sexy, no he is a guy, and guys are bad. Well, maybe they're not but... Yes they are! They are bad! They make me think bad things!]   
  
I shook my head and skated speedily to Tomoyo's. Maybe some tea will clear my head. {Ohohohohohoho, how wrong she is!!! ^^' Oops, sorry.}  
*******************  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK   
  
"Oh my cute little descendant, I know you're in there. Don't make me set your door on fire." I sighed and got up before Eriol burned my door in to a pile of ash. I didn't need that happening, again. This was the 10th time he knocked, and I wasn't very keen on opening the door that separted heaven and hell. (All rooms without Eriol in it are refered to as heaven; where he is, it's hell.) I knew the reason why he was here; for there is only a few reasons to narrow it down to:  
  
1. There is an emergency. (Scratch that, the door is still standing.)  
2. Evil magic thing. (Can't be that, all the window's that were open were not jumped into.)  
3. There was something he needed. (Not this, if needed something, he would've magicked it to himself.)  
  
So that only left one thing: He had an evil plan to get me together with Sakura.   
  
I reluctantly got up from my couch from reading a book, to open the door. Eriol let himself in with a sly grin taking up half his face that, according to the laws of physics, should've dislocated his jaw. I hate that grin, it's evil and it should die.   
  
"So, you finally decided to let me in, dear desendant?" I gave Eriol a dull look, and said,   
  
"What do you want, Eriol?" Eriol gave me a fake offended expression.   
  
"Can't I just visit my desendant once in awhile? Sometimes I get lonely with Suppi and Ruby." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.   
  
[This can not be any lamer.]   
  
"I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I said, being careful to exagerate every syllable of "What do you want?" Eriol clicked his tongue and shook his head.   
  
"I guess you just don't appreciate me, Syaoran," he started crying, "I guess I'll just have to leave," Eriol left in a scurry, supposedly trying to hide his tears, but I could see a smirk peeping out of the corner of his arm. I happily shut the door after and walked back to the couch, relieved, but before I could sit down, Eriol yelled from the other side of the door, "Oh yea, I rembered what I was going to tell you. I told Tomoyo that we were going to meet her at her house. We're supposed to meet her there at 12:00!" I rampaged toward the door and tore the door off its hinge, only to find a cloud of dust where Eriol once was. He knew me too well.   
  
I swung around and took a glance of my digital clock, and the red letters bore in to my mind.   
  
It was 11:45.   
  
I was NEVER EVER late, and as sure as hell this wasn't going to be the first time, even though I didn't really agree to go. I ran to my dresser, and threw my clothes all over the floor in a frenzy to decide what to wear. My thoughts turned rapidly from killing Eriol to... HER.What if SHE was there. The only one who's opinion really mattered to me. The rain of clothes stopped as I paused in a moment in thought; and serious blushing. The picture of her ran through my mind, the one where she's smiling at me. The 100 watt smile that was so bright that it lit up anyone's dank spirit, even mine, all though I didn't have the best way of expressing it. {The all-famous blush-and-nod. ^^}   
  
I finally I picked out a forest green t-shirt {Go figure.} with a navy blue line outlined in white running across the chest, and a pair of khakis. I threw on a pair of shoes and a dark green coat and flew out of the doorway; there was no need to open the door; on the other side of the room it left a space through the wall where it crashed though in my rampage to get Eriol.   
*******************  
~Back to Sakura~  
  
I knew I was nearing Tomoyo's house when her house started growing in the horizon ahead of me. I skated on with my hands behind my back; all of my worries were rinsed from my head as the cleansing wind brushed playfully through my head as the summer sun washed over me and warmed my face. I cleared all of the sounds from my head so all I could hear were the birds singing to each other and the cherry blossom petals dancing on the wind.   
  
I closed my eyes for a peaceful moment, imagining myself in an open field, wearing a beautiful, yellow sun-dress with sunflowers on it that Tomoyo made me, watching the green blades of grass swaying in the gentle breeze. I could almost trace the sweet scent of wild flowers on the air. The imaginary me looked up in to the clear, blue sky, various puffy clouds were dotted in the vast blue-ness, and the sun was beaming proudly; shining bright and true, un-shadowed by a cloud. I wished so much that I could be there.   
  
My thoughts came to a crashing halt as someone ran into my side; pushing me on to the cold pavement, forcing me under them. Before I could look to see who it was, I was invaded by desperate apologies, bombarded by words of worry and embarrassment.   
  
"I'm SO sorry, I was just distracted, I didn't look to see where I was going. I usually never do this, I sincerely apologize. I didn't mean it, I swear I just had to go to a friend's house, and I was running late.Are you okay? I-" When I saw who it was, I smiled at him, silencing all of the the words that he was going to say, "-Sakura?" {Guess who? :P}   
  
"Li Syaoran, I would never imagine you EVER running late," I said, smirking, while emphasizing the word 'ever.' Syaoran gave me a bewildered looked and scratched the back of his head. He winced as he tried to get up, and offered me a hand. I gratefully took it, my eyes never leaving his reddened face.   
  
"Sakura, I-I-" I smiled again. Why did he alway stutter in my presence? {The density of Sakura is killing me people, I swear...} Once I was up on my feet, I reluctantly let go of his hand.   
  
"You heading to Tomoyo's, too?" Syaoran nodded his head, "Do you want to walk the rest of the way together? Tomoyo's house isn't far up ahead." Syaoran stayed silent, until I took his hand and skated the way to Tomoyo's.   
*******************  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
[Brain overload, brain overload!]   
  
My face started on fire, like someone putting a lit match in to a can of gas. SHE was holding my hand. Her soft, beautiful hand was firmly on my hand, which was scarred because of sword training. Sakura squeezed my hand, a signal to go faster.   
  
[I will do whatever you wish, your lovely highness...]   
  
I ran to catch up with Sakura, who was skating kind of fast. I shot her a desperate look, and she slowed down.   
  
"Sorry, I forgot that I was on rollerblades," Sakura said while smiling innocently. I blushed even harder; my face also couldn't comprehend her smile more than my heart could.   
  
We finally approached the big, tall, black, iron gate blocking the cream colored brick path leading to Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura let go of my hand and pressed on the button to the speaker that was on one of the stone pillars and talked into it,   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, it's me, Sakura," after Sakura spoke there was static until Tomoyo's voice was heard over the intercom,   
  
"Okay. I'll open up the gates for you and Syaoran," there was faint giggling until there was static and Sakura let go of the button, making the static go silent. Sakura glared at the intercom and muttered some words, which I assumed were curses, under her breath, then turned to the slowly opening gates and purposefully stomped through them.  
  
I followed Sakura up the path, through the gypsies that were doing a ritualistic dance around a tree dressed in what looked like banana costumes, and up to Tomoyo's door where she rung the doorbell.   
  
WHOEVER THE @#$% IS THERE, GO AWAY!!!  
  
I looked at Sakura, who sweatdropped. Tomoyo opened the door and grinned apologetically.   
  
"I'm sorry, we've been trying to program the doorbell, but it's not working." Tomoyo led us in to a living room sized foyer, and we took off our shoes while she ran across the marble floor and hurried off to get us some tea, even though that probably wasn't the reason she left Sakura and me alone together.   
  
"Uh... Sakura?" She turned her head and looked at me curiously,  
  
"Yes Syaoran?" I felt a blush creep to my cheeks as I looked at her lovely face, which was framed with loose strands of honey-brown hair that my hand instinctivly wanted to brush away.   
  
"Um... why did you ring the doorbell?" Sakura sweatdropped and replied,   
  
"I heard that she was getting a new one, so I decided to... test it out...," I could see a mischevious glint in her eyes, "...when I heard that they were having problems setting it up." I nodded and grinned to myself.   
  
[So Sakura has an evil side...]   
  
"Why does she need a doorbell when she has those gates outside?" Before Sakura could reply, Tomoyo's voice arose from the hallway,   
  
"Because my mom is way too protective, so the built the gates after the doorbell was here. The reason why we even bother to fix it is because there are some... curious people who like to ring it for some dumb reason." Tomoyo rolled her eyes and led us down the long, winding hallway to her room, where, of course, Eriol was waiting. I'll save killing him for later, I wouldn't want to mess up Tomoyo's nice house with blood.   
  
Sakura and I walked in to the huge monstrosity that was Tomoyo's room. There was a huge T.V. that took up the whole wall in front of me, which I was sure where Tomoyo watched all of Sakura's cardcaptoring movies on.   
  
I glared at Eriol as I sat on the the purple carpet next to him, and Sakura sat next to Tomoyo, who sat across from us. There was a few moments of silence before Sakura spoke up,   
  
"So what are we doing here?" I swear to God that Tomoyo and Eriol glanced evily at each other when she said that.   
  
"Um... which games should we play?" said Tomoyo. Sakura glared at her,  
  
"Don't change the subject! Why are we here?" Eriol started naming 'games,'   
  
"Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven..." I glared at Eriol, who smiled back,   
  
"Truth or dare..."   
  
"I think we should play spin the bottle!" Sakura and I both laid death glares on Tomoyo, who cowered in a corner on the other side of the room, "Fine, fine. We won't play spin the bottle. Besides, I don't have a bottle, even if I wanted to..."   
  
"That can easily be arranged," our death glares switched 90 degrees to the right, at Eriol, who didn't seem at all effected by them, "I could just magic it here..." I slipped my hand in to my pocket and fingered the lead pipe that laid within its depths. There was no way in hell that we were going to play spin the bottle. For all I knew, Eriol could charm the bottle so that it would land on us every time, and there was a 99.9% chance that we would sit across from each other, and if the .1% did happen, Eriol would probably make the bottle twisted so it could land on Sakura and me.   
  
"Don't, Eriol," I said, a little bit too calmly.   
  
"Besides, isn't truth or dare more fun?" said Sakura, giggling nervously.   
  
[and a lot safer..]  
*******************  
~Sakura's POV~   
  
"Fine, we'll play truth or dare," said Tomoyo, disappointed.   
  
At least we aren't playing spin the bottle, who knows what Eriol will do to get me too kiss Syaoran. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want my first kiss to be like that, especially with a red light blinking in the background.  
  
"So, who's first?" asked Eriol, "Since it's Tomoyo's house, I think that she should go first," I swear I saw Eriol wink at Tomoyo. I was scared. Tomoyo was definately going to pick me, and who knows what she would try and do to me, and I could not deny the laws of truth or dare. I don't know what would happen to me, but for all I know, it could be bad.   
  
"I pick... Sakura," said Tomoyo, smiling, but I knew what was hidden by that smile. An evil mind would thoughts that would exceed 'scary.' You've seen my battle costumes. Her malice, and creativity, never ends, and usually it results in cruel and unusual punishments, like actually wearing those battle costumes. "Truth..." Tomoyo's voice lowered until it was some deep pitch that I couldn't believe that could actually come out of her mouth, "...or dare." I swallowed the lump in my throat from disgesting those simple, but disgusting words, in to my mouth. If I chose truth, she would probably ask me whether I thought Syaoran was hot or not, and I just couldn't face that. {Duh, we all know that he's hot anyway.} But if I chose dare, she would probably make me kiss him or something along the lines of that. Would I rather tell him that he's hot and never talk to him again, or kiss him and never speak to him again. It's not like he's speaking to me anyway, so why not go with dare...   
  
"I choose.... dare." Tomoyo grinned evily at me,   
  
"I dare you to... kiss Syaoran."   
  
[Hee hee... thank you my dearest friend. I knew I could count on you.]   
  
I pulled a tube of smimmery pink lip gloss and applied it to my lips. I winked at Syaoran, who couldn't decide which color would suit him best right now, and was alternating colors. I personally thought that any color would suit him, but that's not the point.   
  
Anyway, I picked up his hand and kissed it. Just a little peck, and I barely left any thing on his hand. Just a tiny spot of strawberry flavoured lip gloss to prove that I had done the task. Syaoran just blankly stared at his hand, and chose a lovely pale white, to accent the white lines on his shirt. I grinned slyly at Tomoyo.   
  
"You never told me where to kiss him." Tomoyo started to squeeze her fist so hard that it was shaking and turning red and white. {Go Wisconsin Badgers! Lol...} Her glare burned my eyes, and my hair started to sizzle.   
  
"Redo... I was jyped! This time Sakura has to do it right, and on the lips!" After the house stopped shaking from her outburst, I dared to speak,   
  
"I choose... Eriol." This was one of the very few times Eriol looked pissed off. I knew what I was up to, he's a fricking mind reader for heaven's sake!   
  
=You... you...= Great, now he just had to interrupt my thoughts, and annoy me with his words of 'wisdom.'   
  
=It's only fair, I did my task, so I get to choose who goes next.= I thought, skeptically.  
  
=I'll kill you for this!= Eriol gave me a cold glare, but I just brushed it off. He was only bluffing.   
  
=Sure... sure you will. I'd like to see you try...=  
  
=Do you really want to see me try?! Because I will if you really insist...= I decided that was the time where I should close the door to my brain and ask my new favorite question,   
  
"Truth or dare, Eriol?" I waited until the steam escaped from his ears for his answer.  
  
"I'll go with truth." I grinned and thought of the perfect question.   
  
"How do you really feel about Tomoyo?" Tomoyo and Eriol sat stiffly. It was so obvious how they felt about each other, but they were so concentrated on Syaoran and me that they never really acted on it.   
  
=Nice one Sakura.= I was surprised; it was Syaoran.   
  
=I didn't know you knew how to communicate tellepathically Syaoran!= I thought, with an astonished look on my face.   
  
=I found out when Eriol started talking to me in my head.= I giggled without making a sound.   
  
=Ahh... same here. It's rediculous what he says sometimes.=   
  
=I know. I hate him.=  
  
=Um.. Right now I don't hate him... ha ha ha...=   
  
"I-I-I uh..." I turned my full attention back to Tomoyo and Eriol, who both looked like fresh, ripe, and very red tomatoes. The tomato loving part of me wanted to pluck their heads off and eat them.   
  
"Go on..." Eriol squirmed uncomfortably in his spot,  
  
"I-I-I- um.. uh.. I-I-I think its time for 7 minutes in heaven!" said Eriol, and Tomoyo was only too quick to comply with that idea.   
  
"Me too! Who's first?" Syaoran and I groaned. We both knew that it was going to be us. At least Tomoyo's closet was big... I knew that we weren't going to get out of this one. Think of the wonderful consequences if we survive... Eriol and Tomoyo's turn. I grinned to myself to think of the outcome of them together, locked in a closet, and possibly for more than 7 minutes.   
  
[Heh heh heh... I kind of hope that the closet was smaller.]   
  
I shook my head... I shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff, especially with Syaoran!   
  
"I think that Syaoran and Sakura should go in first, what do you think, Tomoyo?" said Eriol, scarcastically. Everyone here knew who was going in first. I really don't know why no one has ever argued with Eriol... I guess he's just kind of scary.  
  
[Okay, maybe not just 'kind of' scary, he's the most terrifying person I ever met.]   
  
"Yes, I agree with you. In you two go!" Tomoyo got up and dragged us into her closet, where she threw us in and locked the door. Sometimes its scary how much strength she has for such a short person...   
  
I reached out in to the darkness for a light, and I found a string hanging down on the ceiling, so I pulled, and light flooded the room.   
  
Amazed wasn't a good enough word to describe me when I saw Tomoyo's closet. It was gigantic. There were rows and rows of clothes going on in two endless parallel lines. I wouldn't be surprised if a whole floor was dedicated to just the shoes. There was a portion with just clothes she made for me, including my battle costumes. Needless to say, Tomoyo continued making clothes for me even after the battle with Eriol. Now that I think of it, it's kind of scary how she can make an outfit in just one day.   
  
There was a slightly smaller section of things just for Kero. It kind of looked like she made little doll clothes. I remembered all of the cute things she made Kero. That truely made him look like the stuffed animal that Syaoran called him.   
  
Speaking of Syaoran, there was a little section dedicated to just Syaoran. I walked myself over there and started looking at all the clothes that she made him. I saw an identical outfit to Li's clan robes, and then I saw a bag attached to it. Curious, I opened the bag to reveal a girl's version of Syaoran's Li Clan robes.   
  
[I wonder who this is for?] I thought, sarcastically.   
  
The robes were green, and had a yin-yang on the front, like Syaoran's, but this one was sleeveless, had a red tie around the waist, where it ended in a short skirt. There were also red rimmed dark green tie on sleeves that went down to the ankles, with bells on the end. {For all of the FFX fans out there; think of Yuna's tie on sleeve thingys. ^^}  
  
"Hey! There's a whole section of me?" I quickly hid the outfit back inside it's bag. I didn't want Syaoran to see it... yet. He'd probably tear it up or something, in revenge of Tomoyo and Eriol. Besides, I thought it was kind of... cute. I wanted to wear it sometime... Too bad we beat Eriol.  
*******************  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
To tell the truth, I wasn't quite surprised that Tomoyo made some clothes for me. I mean, the girl is obsessed with clothes, and then of course she sees me wearing the Li clan robes all the time, and she has something against that. It was good of her not ask me to wear some of these things, otherwise I'd go in to some sort of mental state and tear her 'preciouses' up.   
  
I saw Sakura hide something, and decided not to ask. I was not in the mood to go through a blush fest. My mind came back to idea that I was in a closet, all though a big one, alone, with Sakura.   
  
[Dang it, why did have to bring that back up? It would ruin my pride and dignity to hyperventalate in front of her.] I decided to bring my thoughts away from that fact by looking through some of the monstrosities that Tomoyo put together.   
  
I saw that most of the clothes put together either had a yin-yang on it or a wolf head on it. How cliché. Actually, some of them I kind of liked. You have to admit; the Li clan robes aren't that stylish, all though I do like the color. At some point in time, I came across an outfit that had a wolf that was howling at the moon in a shower of cherry blossom petals embroidered on it. I knew what Tomoyo was thinking when she made it. She probably would want me to wear that if Sakura and I ever... got together. I looked longingly at Sakura, who was looking at some of the outfits that Tomoyo had made for Eriol. I saw her giggle at she pulled out a leather thong- one of the many that were there. I turned away as she looked toward my direction. As if her and I would ever be. She doesn't even like me. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me, I was such a jerk.   
  
My memory traced back to the time when I tried to take the cards away from Sakura, then tried to beat up her brother, then tried to take away one of the people she loved dearly- Yukito. (I seriously don't know what was going through my mind back then; the last thing I would ever want to be was gay, even bi.) {No offence to gay or bi-sexual people.}My mind also flashed through all the times I was being a jerk; which, I have to admit, was a lot more then all the times I was nice.  
  
Sakura's high pitched squeal crashed my thoughts. As her unofficial protector, my immediate insticts were to run and stand behind her, ready to fend off anyone -or anything- that would dare hurt Sakura.   
  
So, as usual, I stood behind Sakura and made sure I would be aware of anything that tried to creep up on us, but this enemy was... not an enemy.   
  
Sakura and I just stared blanky at the door in front of us. I turned to look at Sakura,   
  
"Why is there a door in Tomoyo's closet?" She shook her head slowly, with her mouth still wide open, as if still trying to comprehend the door standing proudly in front of her.   
  
"I don't know. What even stranger is what the door says!" I tore my gaze from Sakura and read the door: This is the door to a secret land.. Please don't open the door... Or else....  
  
"Do you want to see what's behind the door?"   
  
"B-but t-they said pl-please!" I smiled at her. Always so polite.   
  
"What's the worst 'they' can do? Besides, don't you want to get out of here?" I shuddered at the thought of Tomoyo and Eriol, plotting whatever sick plan they had in mind. Sakura put her slender finger up to her lips, deciding whether she would want to stay within the devil's closet, or open the accursed door, not knowing what was behind it.  
  
Sakura looked at me and smiled, "Door." I smiled back and opened up the door, revealing its black contents.   
  
"Milady," I said, holding my elbow out towards her. She put her left hand up to her mouth and giggled while taking my arm with her right hand.   
*******************  
  
I finally decided to end it here. *Whew* I hope its better than Wish, and I must say that ANYTHING is better than Wish. I still can't believe that I got 35 reviews for it, much less one. As some of the readers for Wish know that I always give recommendations for fics in almost all the chapters. For this fic, I'm going to recommend books!  
  
The Redwall Series | By Brian Jacques. (Pronounced 'Jakes.' It's not French!) | Really great books! I read almost all of them except for the lastest one! (There are 13-14 books in the whole series; you'll be busy with them for awhile)   
  
Ja! Stay tuned for more twisted insanity. I'll introduce some new character's next chapter! [That, I must say is DEFANATELY worth staying tuned for... They are all.. um... interesting characters. ;-)] 


	2. Enter the psychos

Chapter 2: Enter the psychos  
  
{ } = Authoress notes. (Remember!)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked arm in arm in to the inky black depths of... something. Syaoran looked around to see what was around them... which was... nothing. Sakura put her hand up to her forehead and squinted to see what was ahead. She flung her other arm and pointed ahead of her,  
  
"Syaoran! There's a light up ahead!" Syaoran also squinted to try to see the light that Sakura saw.  
  
"I SEE THE LIGHT!" yelled Syaoran as he ran ahead to catch up to the small white dot in the distance.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Sakura quickly ran ahead to catch up to Syaoran, and also began in the chase of the small dot.  
  
~Fifteen minutes later~  
  
"Syaoran, I'm tired Can we stop running?" Syaoran and Sakura immediately stopped where they were and started breathing heavily, and dramatically collapsed on the ground. The light didn't get bigger all the time that they were running.  
  
"What the heck is up with this! We've been running for awhile and the light doesn't even get bigger!" Syaoran slammed his fist in the the 'ground,' "Ouch!" He shook his fist, trying to relieve his now trobbing hand.  
  
"HA HA!" A laugh echoed through the nothing-ness out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Syaoran shook the un-throbbing fist at the laugh. Silence replied. Syaoran muttered under his breath, "Jerks." Silence replied again, but broke when a slight whistling of something flying through the air sounded, "Ow! What the @#%$! Argh!" Syaoran machoshed his forehead where there was an imprint of a pebble.  
  
"What happened, Syaoran?" asked Sakura, with her head tilted cutely. He blushed fire engine red, even though no one could see it, because the darkness was shading his face color.  
  
"Someone hit my head with a pebble!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura looked at him oddly.  
  
"But there's no one here!"  
  
"I swear to God that something hit my head! Why would I lie!" Sakura put her finger to her lip and looked at her shoes.  
  
"I... don't know."  
  
"Let's just walk on." said Syaoran. Sakura followed him into the oreo blackness. {Weird adjective, I know.}  
  
*Somewhere in another dimention*  
  
"Was it really necessary that you had to hit his head with a pebble?" said a mysterious silhouette in the tallest chair in the middle of her 'cronies' in front of a big t.v. focused on the main characters; Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"I know, we should've smacked him on the head with my mallet, that would've set him straight," interupted another silhouette with cropped short hair only reaching her chin to the right of the one in the big chair. She seemed to be holding something big and mallet shaped; surprisingly, it was a mallet.  
  
"No! We should've put him under the wrath of my SURPREME FRUITCAKE RAY! OHOHOHOHOHO!" said the silhouette to the left of the one in the big chair, maniacally. Her hair looked like it was put up in to a bun, with a few strands hanging loose. She pushed up her spectatcles that slid down when she was laughing, as the other hand inched toward something in front of her that was button-shaped.  
  
The person to left of the one laughing evily shook her head and pounded her fists against the table, making her long hair swing.  
  
"No, no, NO! That would ruin Syaoran's hotness! I say that we should kill off Sakura and put me in there to be his wife forever and ever... ahh...."  
  
"You know that we can not do that! It will ruin the whole aspect of our mission! Besides... Touya's still single, try him," said the one in the great big chair.  
  
"But we all know that Touya's gay-" said the one with the cropped hair, dully.  
  
"Actually, Touya's technically bi. Remember, he went out with Kaho," interupped the evil laugher, a finger pointed in the air proudly.  
  
"Whatever, whatever. Makes no difference. I never liked that Kaho lady either; she's too..." said the one to the far left, drifting off with her fist clenched and shaking.  
  
"We should hate nobody! Hatred is what kills people in this world! Soon everyone will die! Omigosh..." cried out yet another silhouette that was to the right of the one with the mallet.The mallet person started patting the now crying pigtailed person to the right of her on her back. {Whew, it's hard not to write names.}  
  
"Why should we pity her! She stole my barbie camping set!" growled the one with the long hair to the far left, banging her fist on the table.  
  
"Why should we care about your barbie set? We all know that stealing is wrong, so why would anyone care?"  
  
"You're the one to talk! You stole my left shoe! You left-shoe-stealer!" the one in the big chair reached over to smack the person to stole her left shoe with her cane. The one with the big mallet immediately forgot the crying one and started to bang on the already cracked glass table with her mallet, adding to the melody of yelling and throat-gurgling. The crier paused, then started wailing loudly,  
  
"THIS IS WHAT HATRED DOES TO PEOPLE! DON'T YOU SEE! WE CAN ALL LIVE IN HARMONY IF THERE WAS NO HATRED!" The cried buried her head in to her hands, failing to catch her tears, then started wailing louder when she saw that she was crying.  
  
The banging, throat-gurgling, yelling, and wailing continued on for awhile until a cry broke out,  
  
"SUGAR!!!!" Everything went silent as everyone looked to their right. ANOTHER silhouette lay hidden behind a pile of sparkling power. The person's arm was thrust into the air where a spoon was held out triumphantly. Her whole face was hidden behind the small hill besides her racing eyes and frazzled hair. The silenced continued until 'the voice of reason' spoke,  
  
"Well that was random," exclaimed the person with the mallet sarcastically. From behind the pile of sugar, the person drooled at the sight in front of her and started moaning. The rest of the group inched their chairs to the left and cringed in their seats.  
  
"I think that we should get back to our subjects," said the one in the high chair. The rest silently agreed and sat back to watch the screen.  
  
*Back to the 'subjects'*  
  
They were running out of desparation to get out of there. They were sick of the color black, and if they did not see one speck of light soon, they were going to roll on the floor and twitch. Sakura ignored the cramp in her side and pressed on to catch up with Syaoran, who was running crazily fast. The speck still didn't seen to get any closer; it actually stayed the same no matter how far they traveled.  
  
Anyway, they carried on running in to the blackness. Syaoran was thankful for the training of the Li clan, otherwise he would be on the floor, swimming in his own sweat. He was getting fusterated with the little light; his eyebrows furled at the thought of it. The thought at getting the light made him run faster...  
  
SMACK!  
  
Syaoran fell back at the force of the wall when he hit it.  
  
*Sakura's POV*  
  
I ran faster, trying to catch up with Syaoran. I think he forgot I was here. He probably wants that stupid light thing. He reminds me of a dog somehow...  
  
Oh my gosh! Syaoran just totally fell backwards, like he hit an ivisible. I better go help him, and remind him that I'm still here.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" Syaoran seemingly peeked under his eyelid, then rubbed his forehead.  
  
"I guess. I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. I think I just hit an invisible wall," I raised an eyelid. An invisible wall, huh? Just like that 'mysterious' pebble that his forehead earlier. Maybe he was telling the truth, I guess it won't hurt to try to see if there actually was a wall there.  
  
I carefully walked onward, holding a hand out so my face wouldn't find the wall. I walked on, not knowing what to think.  
  
My beliefs were finally confirmed my hand pressed against something hard and smooth.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran, there actually is a wall here!" Syaoran perked up at my words; I could just see the floppy puppy ears rise at the sides of his head. Kawaii...  
  
"Hahah! See I was right!" My head dropped as I shook my head back and forth,  
  
"I know Syaoran," I exasperately said to him. I felt near me as he walked to the wall to inspect it. The small light emitted from the small dot was blocked for a moment as Syaoran lifted his finger to poke it, then poke it again, and again, and again...  
  
"Syaoran, what's the point of poking the dot 10 times?" Syaoran slowly turned his head to me, and his eyes met mine.  
  
"I'm sorry, I got a little carried away," I sighed. Since when was Syaoran not serious? I'm a little freaked out... "Anyway, I found out that this light is actually-," he paused to groan and shake is head regretfully, "-a glow in the dark sticker." I could feel myself break out into a cold sweat. A glow in the dark sticker?  
  
"A glow in the dark sticker?" I sunk to my knees so my eyes met the little sticker, "let's peel it off and see what happens."  
  
"What if it's a bomb?"  
  
"Shut up and let me peel it, Syaoran." bomb... riight.  
  
I applied my unpainted fingernail under the sticker and pulled it off. A bright, natural light poured out of the small hole and made a white streak contrasting the black floor. Syaoran and I cautiously walked toward the hole and tried to peer into it, but the wall started crumbling before us and made a pile of rubble before us; making us cover our eyes as we were washed with light and dust.  
  
After we thought the wall fully crumbled, Syaoran offered me a hand and helped me walk over the debris on to a purple brick path leading in to a dense forest.  
  
"What the heck?" was the only intelligent thing I could think of saying at the moment. Syaoran only nodded and continued to study his surroundings, which was a small clearing and a rather new-looking purple brick road and some thick woods.  
  
Even though the forest looked dark, I didn't feel afraid of it, like most dark forests. I'm not sure, but maybe it's because Syaoran is here with me...  
  
I looked back over at Syaoran to find him looking back at me. I quickly looked away, even though I was sure that he saw me, but maybe he won't see my face warm up to 100 degrees.  
  
"So, do you want to go into the woods?" asked Syaoran. I guessed that Syaoran didn't have any bad vibes about this place, so I nodded and followed him in to the leafy depths.  
  
*Back to the creepy people hidden in the shadows*  
  
Things had settled down between them... for now. They were all watching the screen intently, and turned it off once they got in the forest. The leader of the group folded her hands on the glass surface of the table.  
  
"So, they made it into forest. Their story will begin to unravel during their journey in the woods."  
  
"I still say that we should've just lasered the wall with my fruitcake ray; it would've looked cooler that way, and they would have something to eat," commented the scientist heatedly. The one with the mallet just rolled her eyes,  
  
"I still say that my mallet is much cooler than your fruitcake ray," she commented smugly.  
  
"Wanna try my ray out, do ya?" said the mad scientist with her hand hovering over a certain red button.  
  
"NO! We don't need any more hatred in this world! No more! No more wars! Why can't everyone just live in peace?" cried the one in pigtails. The one with the mallet patter her on the back, forgetting about her quarrel.  
  
"Besides, I still need to use the fruitcake or the mallet to kill off Sakura so I can have Syaoran," said the one with the long hair.  
  
"As I have already told you! You CAN NOT kill off Sakura! It will put our mission into ruin! Besides, Miss Scientist over here would probably make a clone for you," suggested the leader. The long haired one sat in peace, pondering whether or not a clone would satisfy her.  
  
"SUGAR!" cried one of the silhoettes with frazzled hair, thrusting a spoon in the air, "Sugar is my god!" she scooped the spooned in her rapidly detriorating pile of sugar and popped at heaping spoonful of sweet power happily into her awaiting mouth.  
  
"That's nice," said mallet-girl, dully.  
  
All of the people at the glass table turned around simotaneously and faced the beeping red light of the camera with a raised eyebrow,  
  
"So, what do we have in store for the subjects? You will not find out until the next chapter, for I am the AUTHORESS!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, I know that was dumb. ^^' I'm starting to have second thoughts about this story... *sigh* Anyway, at least we know who the 'leader' is. *Wink wink* Hopefully, further in the story the characters will develop; I'm only a beginning writer, don't expect too much of my crappy imagination. Some of the characters twisted in to someone I didn't quite want them to be; but it's like they're coming alive for me. @.@  
  
Ack, I have a lot of pressure on this story riding on me, because there is a lot expected out of it. (I only told my friends about it 5 million times.) So, therefore, I hope to God it's not as crappy as I think it is right now. (I'm sorry, I'm using my skills to their best abilities... I don't mean for it to be crappy, but if I fix it, it will probably be more craptastical the second time, besides, I'm too lazy...)  
  
Anyway, I had a comment about the last chapter. It was about Sakura and Syaoran calling each other by their first names. If I'm not mistaken, I did say that this story did take place after the battle with Eriol, so the only difference is that Syaoran did not confess his love for Sakura. I know I'm not mistaken when I say that they started calling each other by their first names just a tad before the battle with Yue. (In the 6th book of manga, right when Syaoran loses his grip on Sakura's hand, he accidently calls her 'Sakura.' Shortly after that, she asks him to call her by her first name all the time. [I'm way too obsessed with CCS, I haven't met anyone that's more obsessed than me, yet, so I must say that I'm very touchy, sorry ^^'] )  
  
Oh yeah, I'm sorry about spelling errors and such; I don't have a spell/grammar check, I don't have a beta reader, and I'm too lazy to find any sites with a free spell check.  
  
Here's the recommended book of this chapter:  
  
Sabriel| By Garth Nix| Comment: My favorite book!!! I love it sooo much!! A really good read!! 


	3. MMM steak

Closet 3  
  
Okee... This chapter is probably going to take longer because I want to make it longer! You guys were probably disappointed by the last chapter 'cuz I only got 4 reviews instead of 9. *cries* I should've expected it, this story is so corny, boring, pathetically and horribly written. Well... here goes...  
  
= thoughts [ ] = Authoress notes (Previously they were 'telepathically speaking marks.')  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, nor will it ever be. *tear*  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were walking through the dense forest, and still didn't find an end to the purple brick road.  
  
The sun managed to brighten the trail as they walked on. Syaoran wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked. Sakura rocked her head back and forth as she sung a song from 'The Wizard of Oz.'  
  
"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! La dum da dum..."  
  
Syaoran at the moment wasn't so cheerful.  
  
If I had one of those huge lollipops, I would smack Sakura... He continued to glare at the sun streaked back of Sakura's head as she sung on. Syaoran clenched his fist and started to grip it hard with rage until he couldn't take it anymore,  
  
"SHUT UP SAKURA!" Yelled Syaoran, breathing heavily. Sakura stood stock still for a moment, then slowly turned around.  
  
"WHAT did you say?!" Syaoran brushed off her expression,  
  
"I told you to 'shut up;' can't you hear something?" Sakura's rage turned into a thoughtful expression as she put her finger up to her mouth, lightly tapping. It was true; there was something in the distance. Something that sounded like a low humming, but she couldn't identify it, but it was coming nearer and nearer.  
  
BRRRUUuuuuuuuuMMMMM  
  
Syaoran and Sakura leaned in closer to the sound,  
  
BBRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMuuuuumMMMM  
  
Syaoran looked up to see the trees shaking from... something.  
  
"Sakura, hide!" Syaoran took her wrist and pulled her into a nearby bush with him. Sakura blushed for a moment, feeling his chest against her head. She pondered the fact that Syaoran might actually be worried about her, protecting her from a possible upcoming threat. She shook the fact out of her head; if it was true, he was madly in love with her from the time she was a Cardcaptor. Part of her hoped it was true. [ ^.- ]  
  
A black/purple blur sped past the bush that they were hiding. They immediately jumped out of the bush, waving their hands in the air hoping the rider would notice; not caring whether the person was really a super power demon that would corrupt their souls for its own cruel purpose. Hey, any chance at a ticket outta this place.  
  
Over their consistent yelling and mad foot stomping, they heard a SCREECH and then a BRUUUUMMMMMMUuuummMMMM, and then saw the black/purple flash speeding toward them. Sakura and Syaoran immediately stepped aside out of the way of the possibly dangerous black/purple blur.  
  
The black/purple thing finally stopped, and the purple brick dust finally revealed two silhoettes. [Oh no! More silhoettes?!?! ^^''''] (The purple dust was from the brick road that accumulated from miscellaneous events.)  
  
One of the silhoettes was a dark magnectic purple shiny motor cycle that was really big and looked new, and most of all; COOL. [Can anyone guess what my favorite color is yet?]  
  
The other silhoette was a girl, looking about 13-14. She looked like she was an Asian mix and was wearing a helmet matching her motorcycle with a pair of wire framed sunglasses adorning her nose. She wore a polished leather jacket and black pants. Syaoran couldn't help but gape, earning a punch in the shoulder from Sakura.  
  
The girl took off her helmet and shook out her long, silky, inky black hair like someone in a shampoo commercial. Syaoran started gaping again, and this time he didn't feel Sakura's punches. In one arm she held her helmet against her waist and took off her sunglasses with the other, revealing sparkling purple eyes. She glanced at Syaoran and flashed a grin, taking the time to wink at Sakura.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mrs.Yuki Sohma, but you may call me Alice," Alice brought up her hand to show them a shimmering diamond and sapphire wedding ring. Syaoran desperately tried to maintain his cool, even though it was already obvious that he made a fool of himself. Alice put her hand away and continued to speak, "You guys are Syaoran and Sakura, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Sakura," Syaoran interrupted Sakura with a grunt, "How do you know us?"  
  
"Well, I was sent by Speckl to retrieve you and bring you to their castle, you guys don't mind if we ride on motorcycle, do you?" Sakura and Syaoran both shook their heads and recieved the helmets, which also matched the metallic dark purple motorcycle and put them on their heads and Alice did the same then motioned for them to get on,  
  
"Okay, Syaoran, you hold on to my waist, and Sakura, you hold on to Syaoran's waist, okay?" They both blushed and nodded, following Alice's directions,  
  
"Hold on you guys, it's going to take us about 3 hours to get to the castle, and it'll be dark when we get there, but please don't be alarmed. There isn't much traffic on the way," Sakura looked at Syaoran and earned a shrug, but both of them were thinking the same thing, Why would there be traffic on a brick path in the middle of the forest? Both of them kept their thoughts to theirselves as they started to ride.  
  
Sakura decided to start converstation,  
  
"Alice, are you kind of young to be married and be driving a motorcycle?" asked Sakura,  
  
"In Earth years, I'm about 22. Time here passes much slower in this dimension. A year is about 421 days, so we get married before you guys get married," she stated nonchalantly. [Is that right? I'm not a very good math person, so please correct me if I'm wrong.]  
  
After a few hours of silence between the trio, drowziness was beginning to dawn on Sakura as she yawned. The engine started to drone on like a lullaby and her eyes started to droop. She looked around for a pillow, and smiled as she found the closest thing to it: Syaoran's back. She paused to yawn and finally laid her head on his back and snuggled against it making herself comfortable.  
  
Syaoran looked back, feeling something dig into his back. He saw Sakura lying there, fast asleep. A smile crept on his face as he saw her breath softly. He decided to let her stay there and sleep. Syaoran turned around to face the leather covered back that he had been staring at for hours, put on a sour face and thought bitterly, If only I had someone to sleep on...  
  
~Morning~  
  
Sakura woke up reluctantly due to the sunshine peeking through the treetops. She cracked her neck and tried to regain her memory of where she was and what happened to her. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts: Okay, I got stuck in Tomoyo's closet, entered a black passageway, walked on a purple brick road, and met up with some girl named Alice that drives a motorcycle, and fell asleep on... Sakura blushed and opened her eyes. She immediately focused on the back of Syaoran's shirt, which had an imprint of her face on the back of it, confirming her memory.  
  
"Syaoran?" said Sakura. Syaoran jumped and shook his head rapidly,  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Did you get any sleep?" Sakura regretted saying that, because when he turned around the bags stated the obvious.  
  
"No. I'm not about to sleep on this stranger's back and I can't sleep sitting up," stated Syaoran, crabbily. Sakura looked at her lap, and replied with a small, "Oh." Syaoran, seeing his mistake, quickly added,  
  
"Sorry, I'm just tired, I'll get over it," Sakura gave him a re-assuring smile before changing the subject,  
  
"Alice, aren't you tired?"  
  
"No, I slept all yesterday. That's why I was late to pick you guys up," yelled Alice above the purring of the engine. Syaoran silently boiled inside.  
  
"When do we get to eat? Syaoran and I didn't eat since.... 12:00 in the afternoon, yesterday."  
  
"When we get to the castle, there should be breakfast waiting for you there," Sakura inwardly sighed. Syaoran's back was beginning to look like a steak...  
  
Being provoked by the succulent vision she sniffed the air. MMM... Sakura thought, Steamy. She stuck a finger out and ran her finger down his back. It came back with steak juice on it. Tender, thought Sakura, Just the way I like it.  
  
It took Sakura a moment for her tired mind to realize something. Hallucinations didn't have smell or feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the fact that a giant steak was on his back. She leaned forward and lightly tapped Syaoran on the shoulder. As he turned around to look at Sakura from the corner of his eye to see what the matter was, the steak started to fall off of his back and on to Sakura. He automatically knew what Sakura was about to say.  
  
"ALICE, STOP!" yelled Syaoran, seeing that Sakura was being muffled by the steak. The tired squealed to a sudden stop before Sakura was knocked off by the steak. The motorcycle fell to the ground with a blunk 'Clonk,' with Sakura on board. Sakura desperately tried to kick the heavy, Syaoran's back shaped steak off of her. Syaoran ran in and immediately tried to pull the steak off.  
  
When they pulled the steak off, they threw it to the side of the road to gather flies. They both started wiping the grease off of their hands, but stopped when the grease wiped off on their pants and made shiny, brown marks.  
  
"Umm... that was a bit odd..." stated Sakura after the incident.  
  
"Not really," began Alice, "Things like this always happen, and I should've expected it from you, since you have magic. You see, this dimension is called the Imagi Nation. Everything here is based on imagination, and seeing as you have strong magic and a carefree attitude things that you are thinking or feeling strongly about become real. In this case, you were so hungry that the steak that you were thinking about became real."  
  
"Er... Alice? What are we going to do with your motorcycle?" The conversation took a direct turn to the smoking, battered pile that resembled a motorcycle. It had been slightly mangled with since the steak incident, "How are we going to get another motorcycle?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura, this is your mess. I expect that you can fix it easily. You remember what I told you 10 seconds ago?"  
  
"Hai," Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She squinted and then with a 'pop,' a pink motorcycle appeared out of thin air. (Or more pricisely, out of her imagination.)  
  
"No, no, NO!" shouted Alice, "This will NOT do! It needs to be PURPLE! It doesn't go with the "thing" that I have going on! Change the color now!" Alice stomped her feet on the ground angrily, causing an earthquake on some planet far away. Sakura turned to Syaoran for advice, and his face replied, "Do it, or she'll go homicidal and kill us all over the color of the motorcycle!" Sakura hurriedly turned to the motorcycle, and with another "pop," the motorcycle was now metallic purple; almost identical to the steak-clobbered one.  
  
"Is that okay, Alice?" Alice nodded and put her sunglasses and helmet on, ready to ride. All of them got on the motorcycle and sped away.  
  
***  
  
The sun was shining brightly as it warmed the dew on the grass. Alice made a sharp turn on the motorcycle and barreled toward tall, black wire gates. She flung an arm out and they snapped open just in time for her to come through. She continued to speed on the long road to the huge wooden doors to the castle. A few gypsy women squealed as the passing wind made their garments fly up about their knees. The grass played dominoes as the purple blur sped past.  
  
Dust flew up as the motorcycle came to a squealing stop. Alice got off nonchanlanlty and waited for the other two passangers to tumble off while clutching their hearts and gasping for air.  
  
"Are... *gasp* you.... *gasp gasp* NUTS?"said Syaoran between breaths, "You could've gotten us killed! You must've been going over 200 miles per hour! That... that... that was," Syaoran gasped, "That was COOL! You gotta show me how to drive like that sometime! That'd be awesome!" Sakura sweatdropped and rolled her eyes,  
  
"Before you become crazy like Alice, I think we need something to eat first," Sakura took his wrist and dragged him toward the montrous doors. Alice opened the door for them and lead them into the main hall.  
  
Sakura slowed down as she walked further, with Syaoran in tow, to look around. She couldn't help but think that someone was watching her, and she thought she heard laughing distantly down the hall. Geeze, thought Sakura silently, I must be getting paranoid from Tomoyo always following me around everywhere with that cursed, ever-staring black eye.  
  
Alice giggled with her hand covering her mouth. She seemed to be the only one in the hallway to notice that Sakura and Syaoran's hands "slipped" so that now they were holding hands. She decided to keep quiet and let them figure that out themselves.  
  
However, Sakura did notice, and decided she liked it that way. It was something she secretly wanted to do with Syaoran, but just never got the opportunity. Besides, Syaoran kind of lacked in the romance department, so therefore it explained why that was the only time she even got to try to hold his hand.  
  
"If you guys want to eat, then take the door to your left, and if you want to sleep, take the stairs to your right, and the first door to the right should be your bedroom. Someone will come to see to you tomorrow," said Alice, "I'll be going now, so I'll see you guys later," Alice walked into another hallway and out of sight. Sakura and Syaoran immediately turned into the door where the yummy scent was coming from.  
  
On a long table with two chairs on the very end, there lay a huge feast with steaming sausages, buttered toast, a platter of over-easy eggs, a bowl full of juicy fruit, pitchers full of cold orange juicy, icy cold water, and milk, mugs with steaming hot coffee, a teapot, and a bowl full of creams and butters. Sakura let go of Syaoran's hand and licked her lips. The pair made their way to the food and rapidly dug in.  
  
***  
  
"So, Alice, are the two test subjects here?" said the one on the big chair. Alice stepped forward and did a small bow,  
  
"Yes, I did. There were no difficulties, except for a small problem with a steak, but that was fixed easily."  
  
"Can I go see Syaoran now? Pleeease?" piped up the silhouette with long hair. An oversized mallet banged on the table and a demanding voice rung out,  
  
"NO! I thought we had already discussed this last time! We don't get to see them until they get to rest! I'm tired of saying this over and over again!" said the silhouette angrily, making her cropped hair swing, "You don't get a chance with him unless the experiment doesn't work!" The long-haired one sat back in her chair and sulked.  
  
"Whoever said, 'It doesn't hurt to try,' was wrong," she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Do you want me to get her with my fruitcake ray? Its getting dusty," suggested a silhouette with spectacles sliding down her nose.  
  
"Don't you guys get it? Violence is not the answer! Hurting people is wrong! Everybody should love instead of hate, then we could live in peace and harmony with each other!" wailed the one with pigtails. The mallet silhouette patted her gently on the back.  
  
"Eeee hee hee!!! Sugar!!" yelled someone inside a pile of sparkling white powder. Everyone sweatdropped and turned to face the one laughing manically. The girl didn't notice and continued to swallow mouthfuls of the sweet substance.  
  
"Okay, why is she still here, even though all she does is eat sugar?" asked the one with long hair.  
  
"Well, she's usually sane when she's not eating sugar..." said the one at the big chair meekly.  
  
"When is she not eating sugar?" asked the mad scientist.  
  
"Yeah... how does she get the sugar? I mean we lock it up, but somehow she gets it anyhow," said the one at the big chair. Everyone looked at each other suspiciously.  
  
"May I please go to my quarters now?" asked Alice, who had been standing there, "Its been a long night and I would like to see my husband and sleep," the one in the big chair waved her hand,  
  
"You may go now, sorry to keep you waiting. Meanwhile, we will look in on the test subjects and start to execute our plan..." with a click of a giant remote control, the T.V. turned on, and a big picture of our favorite couple appeared on the screen...  
  
***  
  
"Ah... I'm stuffed, how about you, Syaoran?" Sakura patted her stomach. The feast that used to be in front of them had been torn through like a tornado. Food was everywhere on the table, a few glasses were knocked over, and various pieces of food were scattered around the table. The two bloated Cardcaptors lay stretched out on the chairs.  
  
"Yeah... I think I've had about enough to eat for about three days," Syaoran yawned and struggled to get up out of his chair,"I think I'm going to head to bed to try to sleep of this stomach ache." Sakura held her hand out lazily and Syaoran took it in desperate attempt to get her out of the chair. Once she was on her feet, she wobbled a bit and leaned on Syaoran for support. Both leaned on each other and made their way up the stairs. Both were too tired to notice the elegant decor as they walked past.  
  
"The first door to the right, right?" asked Syaoran when they finally crawled up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. Just try it out, if its wrong then so what?" Syaoran placed his hand on the golden door handle and pushed it down. There were two canopy beds in the room with gold silk sheets and comfortors. There was a thick, deep red carpet and a rich, oak wood dresser. There was also a door that they assumed to lead to a bathroom, which they expected to be equally as lucurious as the bedroom, if not more.  
  
"What are we supposed to wear for our pajamas? Our normal clothes are all sweaty and gross," Sakura looked down and her shirt and made a repulsive face as the took a small sniff.  
  
"Well! This world is not in Tomoyo's closet for nothin'!" replied a maid that popped up from the doorway. The pair's hairs stood up on their necks as they clutched their hearts.  
  
The maid was wearing a typical maid's uniform and was holding a bundle of clothes, "I'll just put your pajamas on the bed, okay?" and as quick as she popped up, the maid left, leaving two started people staring at the doorway.  
  
After just staring there for a few seconds, Sakura finally spoke up,  
  
"Syaoran, why don't you change in the bathroom, and I'll change here, okay?" Syaoran nodded and picked up the green pajamas that he assumed were his and head in the the bathroom. When the door clicked, Sakura started taking off her clothes.  
  
When he was in the bathroom, Syaoran took a moment to take in his surroundings. There was a bathtub with jets in it, a marble sink, and white marble floors. Being too tired to take a bath, he shed his dirty clothes and put the pajamas on. Syaoran was a fast dresser, so it only took him a few seconds to put on his clothes. He fold his clothes neatly and headed out the door.  
  
He was about to head straight to the bed, but the stopped in his tracks. Sakura was still putting her pants on. Topless. Without thinking, Syaoran ran back into the bathroom. Sakura looked up, because she thought she heard the door open, but there was no one there. She continued putting her clothes on.  
  
Syaoran sat down on the cold toilet seat. He tried his best to whipe the picture of Sakura out of his mind, but it just stayed. Sakura had grown over the years since he had met her, but he never really payed attention to... to... to her... her... those... he had never really thought of her that way, and he didn't want to, though he had to admit that she was attractive, and VERY pretty. He couldn't count how many guys had asked her out in high school, and how many he had scared away. He personally couldn't blame them for asking her out. Syaoran was a very brave guy, but he just didn't have the guts to... to...  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! I'm done changing! Syaoran opened the door. Despite that she said that she was done, he double checked before he headed out the door. He was relived when he saw her putting her clothes away; with her top on.  
  
When Sakura turned around to face each other, both gaped at the other. Syaoran was wearing plaid green cotton pants with a plain green button down shirt, which was unbotton to show a peek of his washboard abs. Sakura had on plaid pink cotton pants, with a plain pink spaghetti strap shirt, that somehow showed all of her "womanly qualities."  
  
Sakura shook her head and snapped out of her trance and hopped on the bed. She sunk into the downy covers and laid her head on the silk pillowcase. Syaoran did the same. There was a duet of "ahhhs" as the slid under the covers. Not a word was said as both fell asleep immediately despite the fact that it was still morning.  
  
***  
  
"They're asleep! Put plan number one into action!" All the silhouettes scrambled to the door.  
  
"Dammit! We're stuck!" yelled someone from the human knot of people stuck in the door.The leader groaned,  
  
"This has to be the 10th time! I'll try to push you all out," the leader pushed at the bundle of people stuck at the door, and after a few seconds of labor everyone finally fell out of the doorway. Each person got up immediately and scrambled to where they needed to be.  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke up feeling warm all over. She had the most comfortable sleep that she had in years. She judged from the sunlight leaking through the curtains that she slept the rest of the day away, and it now it was a new day. She moaned and turned over, where she met a pair of chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Sakura fell off the bed in surprise and landed with a small thump. Syaoran's head appeared from the side of the bed,  
  
"You okay?" Sakura nodded and slowly got up. She looked from her bed, to Syaoran's bed, and back to her bed, then to Syaoran.  
  
"Why are you in my bed?" He shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"I don't know, I could've sworn that we went to bed in different beds, and I know I don't sleep walk..." Syaoran looked to the closed door, "Sakura? Do you hear laughing?" the laughter that was drifting from the crack of the door stopped. Sakura shook her head,  
  
"No. Syaoran, do you often hear voices? I mean, because when we were on that dark pathway, you thought a pebble was being thrown at you, then you heard laughing, and now this. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Sakura! I'm not going nuts! I *know I heard voices! Why won't you belive me?"  
  
"I'll belive you when I hear the voices myself. In the meantime, I wonder if there's any people in this castle other than Alice. I'm going to go look around. You can come with me if you want."  
  
"Sakura, what if the owners get angry, what if..." Syaoran protested, but Sakura was already out the door. He looked around, and then ran after her.  
  
Sakura made her way downstairs when Syaoran caught up with her. She opened the first door she saw, behind it was gypsies dancing to, "I like big butts," by Sir Mixalot. Sakura raised her eyebrow, then slowly closed the door. Sakura opened the next door, and the room inside was pitch black.  
  
"Ooh I wonder what's in this room, Syaoran!" said Sakura excitedly.  
  
"Sakura, I don't think we should go inside, I mean, anything could be in the dark."  
  
"Come on Syaoran, don't worry. We're the Cardcaptors, we've been in plenty of life-or-death situations! Besides, its not like there's going to be a whole army of vampires." Sakura really didn't leave Syaoran any room to argure, because she was already in the room. Syaoran sighed and jogged ahead to Sakura.  
  
It was totally quiet in the room as they walked through. Sakura clutched to Syaoran's arm tightly. Only a few steps into the room they heard a voice,  
  
"Hee hee hee! It's Syaoran!" said a hushed voice, trying not to be heard, but failing miserablely. A giggle was heard afterwards, then a slap as a hand contacted a mouth.  
  
"Dangit! Why did you have to talk!"  
  
"Now you like totally ruined our mysterious entrance!"  
  
"Let's be quiet again! Maybe they didn't hear us!" silence entered the room again with a few "shhhs", but it was only a few seconds before a cry tore through the air,  
  
"SUGAR!!" There were a few exasperated sighs,  
  
"I told you we should've locked her up!"  
  
"She always ruins everything!"  
  
"Let's just turn on the lights now that everything's ruined." There was a small click and light flooded the room.  
  
Before anyone spoke, they waited for their eyes to dilate. When their sight was finally focused, Sakura and Syaoran saw a row of 6 people at a glass table that was covered in duct tape in one area. 5 people sat at regular "computer chairs" and one sat in a throne that was awfully out of place with the glass table. There was an awkward silence before anyone spoke,  
  
"Okay, what is up with this?" asked Sakura, slightly angrily. The one in the throne spoke first,  
  
"We're Speckl, and we decided that you were going to be our test subjects."  
  
"What's "Speckl," and why are we your "test subjects?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Specl stands for "Society of People, and Evil CCS Lovers, and.." replied a woman with a huge mallet.  
  
"We chose you because Syaoran's so kawaii!" squealed a girl with long black hair. Syaoran blushed.  
  
"What are you testing us for?" asked Sakura, ignoring the comment made by the black haired girl. Another girl in the specticals to the left of her (in Sakura's POV) spoke up,  
  
"We can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Syaoran. [Finally!]  
  
"Well," said the girl in the throne, "The one inside the pile of sugar is Christie-,"  
  
"Sugar?! Sugar where?"  
  
"The one in pigtails with black hair is Bridget-"  
  
"No more violence! Violence is evil and bad!"  
  
"The one that has short black hair with the mallet is Amber, I'm Summer, the evil genius in specticals with blonde hair in a bun is Blade Griffin, and next to her in long black hair is Pixie-"  
  
"I'm sorry! I can't restrain myself any longer!" yelled Pixie. She ran from her chair and glomped onto Syaoran's leg. He shook his leg, but despite the violent jerks, she wouldn't let go and only held on tighter. Amber stood up and started banging the table with her mallet. Bridget started wailing, Summer ran in and tried to pry Pixie off while yelling at her, Christie started yelling "sugar" just to join in to the ruckus, and the gypsies broke the door down and started bellydancing into the room shaking their tamborines wildly. Sakura put her fingers into her ears and yelled into the din,  
  
"Syaoran! What have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
***  
  
Ugh... I really don't like this story, but I write it just for fun ^^ After these two stories, I'm going to release two more, one about Sakura being a shadow, and I'm still deciding whether I'm to going to release 3 or pick between the story about Sakura having hillbilly parents, (inspired by my own family,) or another about Sakura being an outcast goddess.  
  
Ah, yes. Please excuse the typos, I don't have a spell check or a beta reader. (Hint hint) I was too lazy to read this whole chapter over; it really long and I have a cold and homework to do. Sorry.  
  
Book recommendations for this chapter:  
  
Ender's Game| Orson Scott Card| He's an absolutely great sci-fi author! I've read two of his books, and both are absolutely mind blowing! 


End file.
